Party Games
by WhatTheFrickCrowley
Summary: AU Modern. Roommates DG and Glitch host a party at their apartment. Who knew they were such party animals. Sorry for initial format, will be changed. Wrote this on my phone. Btw Raw is latino not a lion thing (viewer).


Hello everyone this is a SUPER SHORT series. The setting is Modern time, and modern fashion, but the country is (of course ) the O.Z. The gang are young adults and are kinda out there. They are mixed up kind of group, but they all love each other

Disclaimer: Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll are recurring themes, as well as language, butI'll warn you before any NSFW content is shown.

Review, Fave, Follow, and ENJOY.

* * *

"DG!" Glitch yelled out to his flatmate, trying to remember what he forgot. He knew something was going on tonight, and he was doing something, but of course his glitchy mind couldn't remember and the only hint he was given was a power drill in his hand.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" DG came running out of the bathroom in a panic, makeup half done, comb stuck in her hair.

"Uh, kinda confused. What am I doing? I think I was doing something, but can't remember... when did we get a power drill?"

DG sighed at her best friend, reminding him of what he was doing.

"You were supposed to fix the desktop and then the car, but why you have a power drill, no idea. Doesn't matter, looks like you didn't get that far... Come on, get dressed! It's too late to fix it now..." DG sighed looking of computer parts on the stone floor. Glitch followed her gaze and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh. Desktop. What are we getting ready for?" Glitch asked in confusion, as he crouched in dirty jeans and too big college sweatshirt, collecting various parts and placing in what is now the shell of the desktop.

"We invited some friends over to chill, remember? Are you feeling okay?" DG asked a little concerned, still trying to yank a comb through her hair.

"Deeg, I'm fine, just I have these little spells where I can't remember. It'll come back to me...eventually." Glitch said as he picked up the desktop and scooted it underneath the desk. Who's coming? And I'm gonna fix that."

"Um, well I know you invited Raw and Lavender, who invited Ahamo. I invited Jeb, and his girlfriend Azkadellia, and-"

"Why!? Do you purposely want to-? Af- After what she did!?" Glitch shrieked.

"You guys made up, know. You guys talked it out, you forgave her, remember? "

"No. I don't. I don't think I want to see the person who made like-like this." Glitch said pointing to his head with a angrily shaking finger.

"It's okay. It'll come back to you. Promise. Trust me. We go through this...alot."

"Y'know it doesn't look like we're having a party."

"Ahamo the drugs, Cain's bringing booze, Lavender and Azke Dee are bringing food, Jeb is bringing the Karaoke Machine. Oh yeah, and Raw is bringing the games."

"What are we contributing?"

"Venue and Clean up crew."

Glitch shrugged, seeing as that was fair enough.

"W-wait. Did you say Cain. As in W-Wyatt Cain." Glitch stuttered, sure that his best friend had it out for him.

"You need to speak to him."

"I think that he's straight." Glitch glared. "Honey, this ain't gonna work."

"As far he's concerned, you're straight-"

"I'm only straight half the time, you know that. Don't try to rationalize this. Plus I like him."

" Glitch, you're too adorable, any man would turn gay for you."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not...by the way, why don't you... um, hold on...uh. Ah, man. What I wouldn't give for a fresh apple. Oh hey Deeg. What are you getting ready for?" Glitch said completely forgetting everything that was just discussed.

"Glitch, just get ready, and put on your sexy, but not slutty clothes." Glitch shrugged, but left to get ready.

Glitch ended up wearing black cut up skinny jeans, a red and gold graphic tee that had the lyrics of a song that read 'Rockin' in the O.Z' with his red and white Supras. DG was wearing a halter top and shorts with Chuck Taylors.

It was around seven- thirty when the first friend arrived.

Ahamo came first, bringing a big bag of marijuana, hiding it somewhere in the large apartment. Next, it was Jeb and Raw, lugging the games, Karaoke Machine and speakers from the elevator to the open door. Cain brought booze, which he asked Raw and Ahamo to help him bring in while Jeb setted up the Speakers and karaoke machine. There was everything from beer and malt drinks to vodka and everclear.

Glitch awkwardly said hi to Cain before nearly running to the bathroom to avoid Cain from seeing the blush creeping up his neck. Finally, Azkedellia and Lavender came, bringing various pizzas and Lavender's homemade Salsa and Cheese Dip.

Everyone arrived by eight-thirty and it was time to party their asses off.


End file.
